Returnable shipping containers or racks often consist of a base or frame, at least four posts or walls extending upwardly from the frame, and integral packing materials (“dunnage”) for protecting the rack's cargo or products from damage during transport. After the racks have been used to ship a product, they are returned for reuse. To reuse the racks or containers, they must be built from a sturdy, durable material that will withstand the loads from the products as well as the loads from other racks and containers being stacked on top for shipment or storage.
Moreover, to reduce the shipping costs for both product shipment and return of the racks, the racks should incorporate modular standard footprints and load heights allowing for efficient ship densities. Racks should also be stackable in the configuration used for product shipment and return of the racks. Stacking the racks maximizes the space used in transport containers and reduces overall shipping costs.
Returnable racks are typically uniquely designed for each application (i.e. “customized”), placed into service, and then discarded at the end of their intended use. Discarding customized racks is wasteful and inefficient. With the majority of the rack cost contained in the base and end posts, it is cost-effective to reuse the base when building a customized rack. Moreover, integrating new dunnage systems into existing rack bases decreases the costs associated with building a customized rack solution while maintaining the standard modular footprints and design features.
Shipping racks are often designed for use with many different types of dunnage structures and products, and the racks can therefore be used numerous times before being discarded. For instance, the same rack may be configured to receive both instrument panels and windshields depending upon the dunnage design. Therefore, reconfiguring the dunnage on the racks when the rack needs windshield dunnage, rather than instrument panel dunnage, results in a more efficient use of the racks.
Thus, it is desired to have a customizable reusable, stackable rack or container system that optimizes inbound/outboard shipping densities, maximizes asset utilization, and reduces material waste.